It's Brittana Bitch
by A'sTodayPartiesTomorrow
Summary: Naya's not really feeling the New script for episode 4x04
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lol just popped into my head.**

* * *

Sitting in a secluded corner in _Espresso Cielo _were RIB. Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck were discussing the script for the next episode for their hit TV show _Glee_.

"Do we have everything?" Ryan asked his partners.

"Uhh, yeah I think that covers about everything. We should be ready to get these printed, copied, and handed to the cast." Ian answered looking through the script carefully making sure he didn't miss anything.

"Alright, the fans will go crazy over this one. They'll love it!" Ryan said packing up his belongings.

Brad handed the written stack of script to Ryan hesitantly.

"I'll get these printed on script paper and copied by tonight. The cast will probably get it tomorrow morning or by brunch." Ryan grabbed the stack from him and put it in his bag.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ryan?" Brad asked looking at him skeptically.

"I'm 100 percent sure this is the correct idea."

"But wouldn't this lower ratings, this episode is really angsty."

"I wouldn't disagree with him, Brad. You've got to learn to just trust Ryan's ideas, they always come out great." Ian said finishing up his coffee and putting down a tip.

"Yeah, the fans wouldn't stop watching cause of this, and when have I ever let you guys down?"

Brad gave up reluctantly and just took out his keys to his car.

"Text me when those copies are finished and send me one" Ian said heading down the street to his vehicle.

Brad stopped Ryan and asked him one last time.

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes, the fans will not stop watching the show, no need to worry." Ryan said pulling his keys out.

It wasn't the fans he was worried about; it was the professional people he worked with.

Darren Criss and Chris Colfer were casually strolling into their work building, separately of course, when all of a sudden a chair flew their way.

"What the hell?" Darren yelled pulling Chris to the ground just in time.

The chair smashed into the wall behind them breaking into pieces. They looked at the wall in fear and simultaneously glanced at each other, both wondering what the hell was going on.

Jenna ran up to the two with a worried expression.

"Are you guys okay? Oh man, she almost killed you!" She said looking at the smashed pieces of furniture on the ground behind them.

"Who?" Chris asked with his hand on his chest, his heart beating fast from the incident.

"Naya!" All heads turned towards the corner they heard the voice come from.

"Naya's the one who almost killed us?"

"How'd you know?" Jenna asked sheepishly.

They looked at her like she had 3 heads. Darren began walking around the corner to see what was going on.

What he saw was not something he had expected. There were some furniture broken into pieces lying on the ground, while others were flipped upside down, papers scattered everywhere and people running around, chasing a small figure. It looked like a mad house, not like the usual quiet and calm studio he goes to everyday.

"What's going on" Chris said looking for himself. "Oh my" He covered his mouth dramatically.

"Yeah, we've been trying to calm her down for about an hour now." Jenna walked closer into the room.

"Well why is she acting like this?" Darren turned his attention from the insane scene in front of him to Jenna.

"Well she got," She was interrupted by Matthew Morrison.

"Jenna, we could use a little help" He called out to her from his current position.

They finally caught her, but are struggling a little. (A lot)

"Oh they caught her! Hey maybe you guys should come help in case she gets away again." She suggested, praying they would help and not just bail like the some of the others did.

"Al-Alright um, Darren?" Chris looked unsurely at him.

"Okay we'll help"

"Great, c'mon!" She grabbed both their wrists and pulled them to the dilemma in the middle of the room.

"Get off of me!" Naya yelled squirming in their hold.

"Not until you agree to calm down, sit and talk about this" Chord yelled back at her gripping onto her shoulders.

'_So all I have to do is pretend to calm down' _Naya thought as she struggled to get free.

"Alright I'll calm down just let me go."

"You sure?" Kevin aka Lil Bee said to her.

"Yeah 100 percent sure"

They slowly let go of her, wanting to be completely sure. But as soon as they're hands were off, she bolted out of arms reach.

"Hahaha did you really think I calmed down, after what I read in that script? Hell no!" She ran around a few cameras and back around in a circle, making them get tired.

"Naya, get back here!"

"No! Not until they change the script!" She shouted pushing down a Mic stand.

They ran after her some more but then came to a conclusion that they weren't gonna be able to catch her.

"We can't catch her." Matthew said leaning down with his hands on his knees, out of breath.

"Damn, I knew I should've taken those extra yoga classes with her and Hemo" Jenna said resting on a wall.

Naya over heard him and let out a victory shout. Really she's supposed be mad and she is but after all that chasing around she felt like Jerry and all her co-workers were a bunch of Toms and this whole thing is just a big game.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. Your never gonna be able to catch me."

"Naya!" A voice from behind her shouted.

Naya's eyes widened in recognition and she turned around slowly hoping the face didn't belong to the voice.

"Thank God, Hemo!" Everyone praised, finally gonna get real help.

"Wha-Why? What's going on? What happened? Why does it look like this in here?" Heather was baffled by what she's seeing.

"Oh sweety, thank god you're here! They are animals, they're trying to kill me." Naya cried rushing up to Heather, holding onto her arm for dear life.

"What?!" Heather looked up from her girl to the group of bewildered looking people. Heather looked like she was about to kill someone, so Chord spoke up.

"No we didn't she's lying! She's been the one trying to kill us. She made this mess, too! " He yelled.

Heather looked from her cast mates to her sniffling, teary-eyed girlfriend and to her it's clear who's telling the truth. As she was about to call out her friends a thought ran through her mind.

'_Naya's an actress, a great actress actually. So she could be acting right now.' _Heather looked at Naya skeptically, analyzing over her features.

"Nay, are you acting right now?"

"What? No! Don't you believe me?" Naya sniffled, and pulled out her puppy dog eyes. If you were in Heather's shoes right now you would just about died right now, but Heather seen this too many times before and even though it still looks adorable and heart wrenching, she's already dominated that look.

Everyone in the room's heart just about shattered looking at Naya's big glistening puppy dog eyes. They had to force themselves to look away, reminding them of the real case here.

"Naya?" Heather said warningly.

"What?" Naya looked up at Heather sheepishly.

Heather gave her a look telling her she better tell the truth or she's not going to like the consequences.

"Okay fine it was me, but I have a reasonable explanation for this." She said doing a total one eighty in her mood.

"Okay, go 'head, tell me why you totally messed up our work place and don't need to be yelled at." Heather said with her arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Okay okay, it was earlier today when I first got in to work and-." Naya was cut off.

"Can't you just tell me why-." Naya cut her off this time.

"Shhh, Hemo just let me finish." Heather gave up reluctantly and just grabbed a tipped over chair and sat down.

"Anyway as I was saying earlier today…..

_Naya walked into the building happy and ready to get started, she was excited 'cause this episode she gets to be on screen with her baby and she's singing to her, that's all Ryan said._

_She and Heather have been together for one and a half years now, and you can't deny they love each other. Everyone on set knows about them, but their keeping it on the DL for now, don't want any fans ovaries to explode and get sued for it._

_Brad was on a set when he saw Naya walk in. He looked at the scripts in his hand and back to Naya; he decided to do it now and get it over with._

_Naya looked around and saw Chord and Lil Bee in the corner talking, and Jenna and Matthew going to get dressed plus some other people she didn't know. She walked to a table and put her things down scanning the room one more time looking to see if Heather made it yet. She said she would be late, 'cause Ashley couldn't watch her cat and didn't want it to be alone._

_When she didn't see her she started to head to her trailer, but a tap on her shoulder stopped her from her journey._

"_Hey Naya, here's your script." Brad said in a rush, shoving the script in her hands._

"_You want coffee, I'm gonna get you some coffee matter of fact I'm gonna get everyone some coffee." He speed walked to the entrance._

"_Okay" She drawled out, looking back at him._

_She looked down to the script in her hands, and a big grin slipped on her face. She opened the first page seeing stuff about Finchel she quickly turned to the next page. She kept flipping through when she didn't see a Brittana scene until she did and she lit up like Lea lights up when she gets free coffee. She scanned through to the end and froze in place._

_Jenna who caught this walked up to her._

"_Yeah, disappointing isn't it? I can't believe they would do that and you guys just got together. Nay, Naya, You in there?" Jenna waved her hand in front of her face._

_Different emotions were running through Naya right now. She was sad but anxious, confused but heart broken, but the emotion that out powered all of them was she was angry. She was mad as hell and she felt like she was betrayed. Ryan Murphy lied to her he specifically told her he wasn't breaking Brittana up, but what did he do? Yeah you know._

_Jenna sat and watched all the emotions go over her face until it stopped at one, and her skin started to crawl looking at that face. She was pissed. She was about to say something, when all of a sudden Naya flipped over the table._

"_Naya, what the hell?!" Jenna shouted looking at her with wide eyes._

_Naya looked over at her, glaring, moving slowly towards her._

_Jenna backed away fearfully regretting she even said anything._

"_You know what? I'm just gonna go and get some coffee you want some? No, okay." She ran to the front door like her life depended on it which it did._

_End of flashback_

"So your telling me that you did all this, caused all this trouble because they broke Brittana up?" Heather asked carefully.

"Yes?" Naya said cautiously not fully sure how Heather will take it.

At that moment the cause of all this mess walked in, whistling.

Naya felt like her body was on fire, with the amount of rage coursing its way through her, when she saw Ryan walk through the door.

Before anyone could do anything she ran up to the unsuspecting man and jumped on his back.

"What the…?" Ryan started flailing around trying to get her off his back.

"Get her off me! Get her off me!" He yelled going around in circles but she just wasn't shaking.

The guys ran to his rescue pulling her off him, barely.

"I will go down with this ship!" Naya yelled as she got dragged away and into another room, but seconds later she came running back into the room jumping on his back once again.

As all this chaos was going on Heather, Vanessa, Chris, Jenna, and the newbies were watching silently.

"Your not gonna do something?" Jenna asked Heather.

"Nope" She said with her arms crossed just staring at the scene in front of her.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

Everyone staring looked to Heather for an answer.

"Because 'It's Brittana...Bitch' "

They all simultaneously nodded their head in agreement and continued to watch.


	2. It's Heya Bitch

Paramount Studios is where _Glee_ episodes are filmed; it's also where all the police sirens are coming from as well.

"Alright who called the cops?" Heather yelled, making everyone stop what they were doing.

Everyone looked around at each other murmuring 'Wasn't me's' around the room.

"Damn it. She's gonna be in real trouble." Heather spun around trying to think of something fast before they got there.

"We can't hide her from the law and we can't run away both are very illegal." Kevin said holding a frightened Naya.

"I don't wanna go to jail. I'm not butch enough." Naya cried, running into Heather's open arms.

"I know baby, your not gonna go okay?" Heather rubbed her back while she cried into her chest.

"I wasn't going to really kill him. People should know by now that, that's a figure of speech. I was just gonna you know hurt him a little bit, but nothing too serious." She pulled from Heather's chest to look to her face to see if she got a good understanding of what she said.

"Naya, you threatened to kill me? That's insane! That statement could've went viral, and your career would have been over in *Snaps fingers* seconds." Ryan said with wide eyes from hearing what Naya said about him.

"You know what? You shut up cause none of this would have been happening if you didn't go and mess everything up." Naya said glaring at him from afar.

"My fault? How is this, my fault?" He said looking around the room for answers.

There were groans all over the room.

"Dude you don't go and break up Brittana!" Chord yelled over all the reasons why it's his fault.

"Are you insane?! They are meant to be." Kevin said too.

"They just got together you nut cracker. Do you know how many fans you will lose over this?" Jenna said as well.

"There are many committed fans, you don't know what they can do." Chris said shivering at the thought of them.

A knock on the door got them out of their bash fest, everyone in the room looked like a Meer cat turning towards the door so fast.

"I got it." One of the new interns said being the one to be brave. Even if she was in a room full of men.

She got closer, suspense killing everyone.

She lifted her hand slowly towards the door knob. She was almost halfway there "Will you just open the damn door. Why the hell is it taking you so long?" Naya yelled startling her.

She opened the door not expecting the faces she seen.

'Dianna, Amber what are you doing here?" The intern said.

Everyone in the room sighed audibly, relief on all their faces.

"I just got back yesterday and wanted to visit, what's going on? Why are there cop cars at the front entrance?" She asked worriedly looking around the room.

"It's Ryan's fault." Heather coughed out, rubbing her chest for the full effect.

"What did he do?" Amber said stepping into the room with Dianna.

"He broke up Brittana" Darren said glaring at him with Chris from afar.

"What!?" They both screamed at the same time.

"Yep" Naya dismissed.

"Ryan you can't break Brittana up, that's like television suicide." Di said wide-eyed. That statement started everyone up again.

Ryan sighed and just gave up; they obviously don't get television.

While everyone was complaining about….everything, Heather and Naya were on their own on the side.

"I'm serious Heather I don't wanna go to jail." Naya said more serious this time.

"I know, and your not. I'll just tell the police that your innocent, and if that doesn't work I have a plan."

"You do? What is it?" Heather stood contemplating whether or not to tell her the plan.

"Don't worry about it babe. Just know my plan will work." She couldn't come up with anything else.

Naya jumped into her arms, happy to hear she didn't have to go to jail cause she knows Heather won't let them take her.

Heather stood there hugging her awkwardly knowing Naya will be mad if the first plan doesn't work.

"Wait, wait, wait, what did Naya do?" Dianna said knowing her little Latina friend loved Brittana so much.

"Ha! Right before you got here Naya here was 'wrestling' with Ryan. It was hilarious." Jenna was laughing at the memory of it.

"We had to pry her off of him and put her in another room, but as soon as we let her go in the other room, she sprinted out of there and jumped right back on his back." Kevin said laughing with Jenna.

Amber and Dianna looked around the room full of laughter with amused expressions, and then turned to Naya with raised eyebrows.

Naya was laughing with everyone else and coincidently looked at Amber and Di's way and stopped laughing.

"What?" She looked down on her shirt and around her.

Amber and Di looked at each other before cracking up together.

"What?" She whined looking around for an explanation.

"Nothing it's just, I didn't think you would go that far for Brittana." Dianna said leaning on a table behind her.

"What, you mean jump on his back and choke him from behind? Psh Di please I would have did something way worse than that." Naya was staring at her nails while Heather was nodding at her statement.

"It's true she would. I remember one time when we went out she bit this dudes leg because he put his hand on my back, lost all the feeling in his leg, poor guy." Heather said shaking her head.

"Hey, he deserved it. He was trying to jump you." Naya finally looked up from her nails.

"He wasn't trying to jump me you just have personal issues."

"It's not personal issues, it's people need to stop pissing me off syndrome." Naya mumbled folding her arms.

"Aww sweety it's both." Heather said while rubbing Naya's arms.

Amber and Dianna burst out laughing again, Naya stood to the side embarrassed.

"Okay, okay enough of the laughing about me." Naya looked around at everyone's faces seeing they weren't near finished laughing.

"That's hilarious. It's funny 'cause it's true." Kevin yelled out.

"C'mon guys let's just get back to the problem at hand" Naya said wanting this to end.

"Yeah she's right"

"Thank you babe, even though you started that laugh riot." Naya started to pout.

"Aww Nay don't pout, I'm sorry." Heather grabbed her hand feeling bad.

"It's cool, babe."

"Okay so as you know the cops are coming so were just waiting cause' heather has a plan." Jenna said walking over to the four girls.

"Why don't you just say it was a misunderstanding?" Dianna asked.

"Because we don't want to pay the cops 300 dollars."

"You guys are cheap." Amber said shaking her head.

"300 dollars aint cheap." Kevin said.

"I can get a tailor, a hairstylist, and a shoe polisher for 300 dollars. The police rip's people off." Chris said glaring at the thought of them.

"Yeah well-." Naya was cut off by a fierce knock at the door.

Chord went to open it this time, his smile that was on his face disappeared quickly when he opened the door.

"Hello officer." He nodded his head and turned around mouthing 'It's the police' with his enormous lips.

"No duh." Heather mouthed back.

"We got a call from someone named Ian. He said that a Naya Rivera was currently beating and threatening a Mr. Murphy." The cop told them from off the piece of paper in his hand.

"What? Psh, there's no Naya Rivera here. That person just made that up." Naya said looking awkwardly at the ground.

"Mrs. Rivera are you aware that your Santana Lopez on Glee and everyone knows who you are and will recognize you in seconds if you just walked out on the street? Even I know who you are *Cough-One of my favorite characters-Cough." The officer said lifting one of his eyebrows up.

"I'm not the droid that you are looking for." Naya said moving her hand in front of his face.

"Nay that's not how it goes." Heather said correcting her.

"How do you know Heather?" Naya said getting defensive.

"I-I don't." Heather said looking around the room at anything but Naya.

"You don't? So don't be all up in my grill telling me I don't know any star wars." She said back to her girl.

"I just wanted you to shut up, Naya. What you were saying did not make any sense at all." Heather said glaring at her.

Naya gasped, folded her arms and started glaring back at her.

'What the hell was going on?' Was the thought in everyone's mind.

"You wanted me to shut up?"

"Yup"

"Okay Heather, I'll shut up you won't ever hear a word coming out of me ever again." Naya said walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me Naya! Get back here!" She said chasing after her.

Jenna stared on with wide eyes.

"Don't just walk away like that Naya." Heather said finally catching her.

"Oh so now your commanding me what to do, huh?" Naya said turning around to face her.

"Yes. You know why? Cause everyone in here knows you would do anything for me anyway."

"What?! No I would not. Are you calling me weak?"

"No I'm calling you whipped *Whipping noises*."

"I am not whipped!"

There were some mumbles around the room indicating that she was.

"No I'm not, and Heather's only saying that cause she thinks she's in control all the time."

"No I don't you're the one with the aggressive attitude."

"That doesn't make you any less controlling."

"Well you having a comeback don't make you any less whipped." Heather said folding her arms.

"I am not whipped!"

"I'm not controlling!"

"Dude how the hell did this happen?" Chord asked Darren.

"I don't even know."

"This conversation is stupid." Heather said walking away.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"No I said this conversation is stupid, not you. But since you thought I said you were then maybe you are."

"Heather!"

"What it's your fault you were the one who heard me wrong."

The officer and everybody else in the room watched with wide eyes. Never have they ever thought they would see the day where Heya got into an argument.

"Has this ever happened before?" The officer asked them.

"No not at all it's always love, love this, and love, love that. Never your stupid and your controlling." Chris said shaking his head.

"Alright I got it. Hey Naya and Heather. Naya and Heather, you guys!" He yelled over their yelling.

"What!" They said at the same time.

"Stop fighting. Your Heya, your Brittana you shouldn't be fighting like this. Do you think your fans would want to hear you guys were fighting like this? No I don't think so." The officer said to them.

Heather and Naya looked to each other then looked down.

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time and probably the next time as well, but don't do it again." He said backing up to the door way.

"Keep Heya and Brittana alive, keep 'em alive." With that he walked out the door.

"YES!" Heather said jumping up and down.

"Why are you so happy Heath?" Jenna asked.

"My plan worked."

"That was your plan?" Naya asked.

"Yup"

"Your plan was to pick a fight with me so the officer would feel bad and let us off with a warning?" She said glaring at her.

"Yes and it worked too."

"I've gotta say that was a pretty smart plan, hemo." Chris said nodding his head.

Everyone else started to say great things about her plan as well, but one.

Heather looked over a Naya and half smiled.

"Are you mad?" She asked her but got no response.

"Babe? Naya, can you hear me?"

"Heather? That has got to be the most amazingly stupid plan ever." She said smiling.

"You thought it was stupid?"

"No I thought it was brilliant but you had a lot to risk."

"Oh I did not really think about the risks. Thinking about them now maybe I shouldn't have done the plan."

"You did it for me, baby that's so sweet. I love you." Naya said hugging her.

"I love you too, and just like you I would have done something way worse." She said hugging her back.

"So I have 'People need to stop pissing me off' syndrome."

"And I have 'I'd do anything for my girl' syndrome."

"Aww we both have problems, but you know what?"

"What?" Heather said looking at her.

"I have the same illness as you." She said smiling at her.

Heather just had to kiss her she couldn't resist.

"Aww they are so cute together. I don't ever see them breaking up." Amber said to Dianna.

"Yup that's Heya for you." She said back to her.

"Don't you mean its Heya….Bitch." Amber said cracking up along with Dianna.

"Hey since you didn't know anything about the plan and I made up the things I said about you…Nay?" Heather said finally connecting the dots.

"Yes sweety?" She said with her big eyes.

Heather gave Naya her 'Don't play games and tell me the truth' look.

"Uhh don't we have rehearsal? Or a place to clean up, cmon guys let's get to it!" She said running from Heather.

"Naya?!"


End file.
